


it's a postcard, i'm settled

by haloud



Series: open up my eager eyes [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/pseuds/haloud
Summary: Kyle, Alex, and Michael start getting domestic. Michael cooks dinner, Kyle cleans up; Alex has a little home office at Kyle's place, and the desk in there is awfully sturdy looking...
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: open up my eager eyes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353715
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	it's a postcard, i'm settled

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from do not let your spirit wane by gang of youths
> 
> this fic is not for redistribution without my express permission

The cabin becomes, without really any of them meaning to make it this way, more or less a home for all three of them. It’s an isolated little world all their own, even if it’s way too small for three grown men—something Michael keeps talking about starting to change. But for a half-forgotten hunting cabin in the middle of nowhere, it’s taken on a whole new life. It’s where Michael bops around to music only he can hear trying to figure out how to flip pancakes. It’s where Kyle can walk in the door and find Alex reading on the couch in front of the fire. It’s where Kyle can get _space _from the pressure of being a doctor in a town this size and find a little sliver of peace.

There is a drawback besides the size of the space, though, and Kyle’s job is a part of it. Michael’s as well, but as odd as his hours can sometimes be, he doesn’t have the demand of being on call that Kyle has. Out of sheer necessity, Kyle spends most nights at his home closer to the hospital and as their relationship develops, Alex and Michael find themselves welcome there more and more on the nights Kyle can’t make it out to the cabin, and somewhere along the line Alex takes over the tiny second bedroom office. Kyle gladly lets him and even happily endures the irritated muttering about Kyle’s lack of commitment to cybersecurity.

Whether they’re at home or at Kyle’s, though, there’s no getting past the fact that, well, they’ve gone _domestic. _Michael continues his culinary adventures to a pretty satisfying level of success, and Kyle pays him back by washing up, even though Michael hangs around the whole time flicking suds at him and cackling when he tries to bat them out of the air.

Once the dishes are done, Kyle takes the plate they left to warm in the oven, and the two of them head up to the office to bring dinner _to _Alex, who never came down to eat with them.

“Did you miss the dinner bell?” Kyle asks, knocking softly on the open door.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just in the middle.” Alex only glances up briefly from his computer screen, sparing a smile for his boyfriends but returning his attention immediately back.

“I understand time-sensitive projects,” Kyle says, “But I think you can spare fifteen minutes to eat before we have to reheat your dinner a second time.”

Michael rounds the desk and settles his hands on Alex’s shoulders, squeezing tenderly. He says, “If the surgeon says you’re working too hard, you’re working too hard,” and he slides his arms over Alex’s shoulders and down, clasping his hands down at Alex’s navel and nuzzling a kiss to the back of his head. “Maybe…you could take the rest of the night off…and let us pamper you.”

Slowly, oh so slowly, he starts to untuck Alex’s shirt so he can creep his fingers under the hem and stroke his stomach. Alex grabs his wrist but doesn’t do anything else to deter him; he even leans his head back onto Michael’s shoulder, and his eyes drift shut when Michael nudges forward to kiss down his neck.

“You deserve a break…and you have this nice, sturdy desk…” Michael purrs against the slight day’s-end stubble high on Alex’s neck, inching his shirt a couple centimeters higher, revealing more of his flat stomach, lightly teasing every bit of skin he uncovers.

Kyle laughs. “Not exactly what I meant when I said ‘pamper.’”

“Mm, no, but it’s what _I _meant. Alex…”

“There probably is room for you under this desk,” Alex says, amusement in his voice, “But I don’t know why we’d ever need to know that information. Can you think of any reasons?” Instead of waiting for an answer, he sits back up and puts his hands back on the keyboard. Michael is pulled in with him by his arms still locked around Alex’s neck and he makes a complaining little noise as he’s left trying to get at the sensitive skin of Alex’s neck again.

Alex’s voice is capable of so may magical things, chief among them the uncanny ability he seems to have to code new fantasies directly into Kyle’s brain. He’s had this desk since he started med school and never once had a sexual thought involving it, but now that Alex says a single sentence in that smoky, promise-heavy voice, all he can think about is getting up on top of it and spreading his legs and getting that leverage to kiss Alex from above, feeling him push up against him…a little shiver dances down his spine.

“What do you think, Kyle?” he asks, “Is there any reason we should test if someone can fit underneath this desk?”

“Uh…” he swallows, “I do feel like there might be some…applications…”

“Mm. I agree. Too bad I’m just too busy to experiment right now. Have to get this project done, after all.”

He goes back to typing, even though he has a devilish grin on his face and Michael still hanging around his neck, tugging on his clothes, nibbling his ear. Ignoring him has always been a surefire way to rile Michael up, and it’s clearly working now, as he changes tactics from trying to pull Alex’s attention to giving Kyle a puppy-eyed, beseeching request for help.

Grinning to match Alex, Kyle pushes off from the door and makes his slow, sauntering way to Michael’s side. He sets the plate of food—gone cold again, probably, but that’s what ovens are for—down on the desk, well away from the computer, and comes right up to him. Bumping his hip, he says “Let go for a sec,” and even though it involves an awful lot of pouting, Michael complies, making sure to drag his hands all up Alex’s chest as he does it. As soon as Michael’s not in the way, Kyle grabs Alex’s chair and pulls him back, making enough space between his legs and the footwell of the desk for Michael to slip between them.

Alex locks his arms against the desk to make it a little tougher for Kyle to move him, but from his new vantage point Kyle can see that he’s just been typing into an empty document.

_Ganging up on me? That’s cute, _he types as Michael gets himself situated, and Kyle swallows the excess saliva in his mouth.

“Call it an intervention,” he says, letting go of the chair now that Michael is on his knees between Alex’s legs, looking up at them both with an eager spark in those honey-colored eyes.

Finally relenting, Alex gently strokes Michael’s hair off his forehead, the curls springing back into place as his fingers pass through. He looks down at him with hooded, heated eyes, and Kyle swallows again, drinking in the sight himself from over Alex’s shoulder. _God, _Michael always looks so good on his knees, with a dirty little smirk on his mouth and his hands curved around Alex thighs. He flutters his long eyelashes and pushes himself forward until his chest brushes the seat of the chair.

“Looks like I fit,” he says, drawing his nose in a line along Alex’s inseam until he reaches the juncture of his thighs.

“Somehow I just knew you’d be able to make room,” Alex replies with a little chuckle, running his fingers through Michael’s hair again.

“I’m talented like that.”

“I think it’s a different talent you’re looking to exercise at the moment.”

“Mm, guilty as charged.” Michael runs his hands in long sweeps up and down the outside of Alex’s legs, massaging as he goes, showing his teeth when Alex responds by tucking one leg over his shoulder, caging him in completely.

Itching to get his hands on Alex too, Kyle settles his hands on his shoulders, digging his thumbs into the muscle gone all tense from the hours he’s spent at the computer today, grinning and humming at the happy moan Alex makes, tipping his head forward to give Kyle more space to work.

“You two are the worst,” Alex says on another moan as Kyle digs deep into a particularly stubborn knot.

“You think national security can’t wait for you to get your dick sucked?” Michael laughs.

“I don’t think they have quite the same priorities as you do.”

“Well maybe they should work on changing that.”

Alex laughs and shakes his head. Ever since Michael inserted himself between his legs, Alex’s hand has been in constant motion, petting him, rubbing his thumb in little circles at his temple, scraping his fingers against the stubble on his jaw. He brings his other hand up, reverent, to cup both sides of his face.

“Well, if I’m taking some personal time,” Alex says, “Let’s not waste it. Shouldn’t you be getting to work?”

“Mm, I thought you’d never ask.”

Without hesitating any longer, Michael unbuttons Alex’s pants and shimmies them down his hips, Alex doing less than the bare minimum to help, barely lifting his ass off the chair let himself be undressed. Michael puts just the tip of his tongue between his teeth as he concentrates, and Kyle wants to get down there to kiss that fucking cute expression off his face. He settles for moving his massage down Alex’s back, searching for more spots to make him moan open-mouthed and full-throated.

“I dated a girl studying massage therapy for a little while,” Kyle comments, “And she taught me a little bit. Could get some oils or lotion and make a real spa day of it. I did say you deserve to be pampered.”

“Are you trying to distract me from the fact that Guerin is clearly cheating right now?”

Michael flutters his eyelashes innocently, but yeah, Alex is floating an inch or so in the air now, his pants around his knees.

“Not on purpose; you’re kind of just a mess back here.” He rolls his knuckles into the stubborn tension between Alex’s shoulder blades. “And it’d be hot as hell to get you to lay down on a real massage table and get to take my time better than I can right now. Help you relax.”

“I volunteer to be in charge of the happy ending,” Michael says.

“You’re getting your chance right now, no cutting in line for seconds.”

“I might be able to find some time in my schedule for a massage,” Alex says. The only indication he gives that he even heard Michael mouthing off is his hand sliding around to the back of his head and jerking him forward. At the show of force, Michael muffles a groan into Alex’s inner thigh, sucking that warm and fragile skin into his mouth.

“Wouldn’t want you to be in anything less than top shape. As a physician…”

“Oh, are we playing doctor now? I think Valenti should be the sexy nurse instead.”

“You were so eager to get down there; are you satisfied now? Because you’re being so chatty I start to think that you’re ready to come out.”

“Oh no, I’m good,” Michael says immediately, hugging on to Alex’s thighs like someone might try to pull him away.

“Then why don’t you do something about it?”

“Aye aye, Captain,” he purrs and, leaning farther forward, fixes his teeth on the waistband of Alex’s underwear and tugs and tugs it down, until Alex’s half-hard cock is free, and Michael moves in to lick and nuzzle at the base, hand moving slowly, humming happily.

Sighing with pleasure, Alex leans back into Kyle’s hands; Kyle got distracted somewhere along the line, his hands stalled to pet his sides. Michael really is _so _distracting, with the way his berry-red lips look open just enough to let the head of Alex’s cock pass through, the easy, eager way he bobs forward until his nose is buried in the trimmed hair at the base, the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows and swallows as much as he can until he has to pull back up to breathe—

Alex and Kyle are equally mesmerized. Guerin watches up through his lashes, eyes damp and glittering with triumph every time the hand on the back of his head grips tighter, until that hand lets go, slides around to rest against his throat, not squeezing, just leaving it there to _feel. _And the sight of it, there’s something intoxicating there, enough to have Kyle throbbing inside his jeans. Almost absentmindedly, he flicks open the button to relieve a little pressure, rubbing the heel of his hand against the rigid line of his cock as he watches Alex grind the pad of his thumb against the slick corner of Michael’s mouth.

“You love this, don’t you,” Alex croons, “love that feeling, that taste. You’d get on your knees anytime I wanted you to and love every second, wouldn’t you.”

Michael’s eyes fall shut, and he hums around Alex’s cock, a happy, agreeable little sound that has Alex hissing and clutching him closer again, forcing his cock all the way down his throat.

Keeping his voice level, Alex continues, “Don’t you think so, Kyle? That this is what Michael is made for?”

“He loves it,” Kyle agrees, considerably more hoarsely, “Just look at him. Still begging for more.”

“You’re right. He can’t be satisfied with just this much. Michael,” he strokes his cheek, grips his jaw, without moving his head forcing him to meet their eyes, “hurry up and make me come. You’re not done until you’ve used your mouth to get Kyle off as well. Maybe you’ll be satisfied then, hm?”

The noise Michael makes next is no teasing hum but a loud, hungry moan, and he redoubles his efforts, bobbing his head so that his curls bounce back and forth with the movement, working his hand roughly everywhere his mouth doesn’t touch, working his tongue as eagerly as he can, until Alex comes with a shout, holding him in place while he fills his mouth up, and Michael swallows, not letting go of a single drop.

Alex pulls out of his mouth while he’s still swallowing and misty-eyed and rolls the chair back. He goes to push himself up, saying, “your turn, Kyle,” but before he can get up, Kyle pushes him back down.

He says, “I think I’d rather, uh…” and rather than finish the sentence, he hops up on the desk and spreads his legs like he’s been wanting to since Alex first got that glint of promise in his eye.

Alex laughs and leans the chair back. “I like the way you think. Get out here, Michael.”

Michael needs a little help to unfurl himself from the footwell, using Kyle’s hand to stand up, and he stretches out each leg individually, then stretches his whole body with languid grace and a satisfied groan as joints pop back into place. Alex tugs him in by his belt loops, and he goes willingly, arching into it as Alex digs his fingers into the dimples right above his ass, reaching up to ruffle his hair as Alex kisses his sternum.

“Hmm.” Alex grinds the heel of his hand against Michael’s still-clothed cock. “Think you’ll be able to make it through another? I have my doubts.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

Kyle shudders at the rasp sucking Alex has put into Michael’s voice, and he absentmindedly starts palming himself as he watches his boyfriends together.

“You could say that,” Alex says, interrupting himself to trail his mouth to the side and nip at Michael’s nipple, pinching the other cruelly, making Michael squirm, “_Or _I could say that if you come, no hands, while sucking Kyle, I’ll find some way to make you _very_ happy later.”

_“Fuck,” _Kyle and Michael groan simultaneously, their eyes flicking up to meet each other’s, lust snapping so tight between them that Michael pulls away from Alex to stumble over and fall on his knees in front of Kyle’s spread legs. Kyle grabs him by the hair just on instinct, holding him tight as he licks his lips, looks fiercely up at Kyle through his lashes, and waits for the word _go. _

“_Guerin,_” Kyle moans, and that must be enough, because Michael dives in, swallows Kyle down in one long gulp, gags for just a second before fixing his angle and starting up a quick, brutal rhythm that has Kyle’s hips twitching up to meet him. Kyle holds on to the desk so hard he can feel his nails biting into the underside, and it’s all, it’s all got an extra edge of _filthiness _underneath it, feeling the wood, hard and smooth and cool beneath him, the feeling of exposure from being up there, all adding an edge to the _hottightwet _sensation of Michael’s throat around his cock.

And then Alex’s hand is there, pushing Kyle’s out of the way so he can guide the motion of Michael’s head more firmly, pushing and pulling him exactly where he wants him and at what pace and Michael just _melts, _leaning on his hands to keep from falling over and losing Kyle’s cock from his mouth as he curls up around himself in pleasure. The vibration of Michael’s moan around him has Kyle’s hips jerking forward as he tips his head back and cries out and comes, every muscle of his lower body clenching all at once, his thighs around Michael’s head, his heels digging into his back, and before Kyle is done shaking or Michael is done swallowing, Alex yanks him off to kiss him and taste Kyle in his mouth. He lets go and lets Michael sprawl out on all fours, panting for breath and grinning all smug and messy and beautiful. Kyle would ask who won their little wager, but from the way Michael laughs, he already knows.

“You better get to thinking about that reward,” Michael says, as good as purring as he presses up into the hand still gripping him by the hair.

Later, though, after Alex has finally eaten and the three of them pile into Kyle’s king-sized bed (bought as a luxury when he bought the house, and even though he couldn’t have known the future, nothing feels as luxurious as Alex and Michael sleeping beside him), he thinks that just being able to be together like this is reward enough.


End file.
